The Book of Revelations
by xotiffanytran
Summary: For the book held all the truths, he just wasn’t sure if he could accept them as they were. -Implied Niley


**The Book of Revelations**

_For the book held all the truths, he just wasn't sure if he could accept them as they were. -Implied Niley_

**by ttran59

* * *

  
**

A/N: A birthday gift fic, for the one and only, miixaoo. For she is one of the greatest friend a girl can have. I hope you enjoy this. I worked hard on it.

She requested a one shot, that had Nick reading Miley's book. And this is what I did. :)

Happy Early Birthday Michelle, :) because being 19 is the last time you'll be a teen.

P.S. Her birthday is Weds. So be sure to wish her a happy birthday :)

It was in a brown paper manila envelope, the bulging package waited on the entry table along with all the mail. The address label starring back at him. He wasn't sure why he had the urge to purchase it, it all happened so fast. He was sitting in front of his computer screen one minute, and the next his credit card was entered and processing, waiting to be billed. The next few days were agonizing, the news coverage of the book pressing on. He didn't know when to expect the package, a part of him wanted to run out to the nearest bookstore, and pick up a copy off the shelves. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to read the words she had written about their past.

So when three days later after the computer incident, the packaged had arrived, and now sat on the table top mocking him. It was calling out to him, and his resistance was failing, because before he knew it, he crossed the small distances between the table and from where he stood. Picking up the large package, and made his way down the hallway and into the study. Closing the door shut behind him, double checking to make sure it was locked. He found the large armchair placed in the corner of the room by the large window. Settling down onto the cushion seat, he placed his finger behind the flap slicing open the package before tugging out the hardcover book inside.

The words were large, her name staring back at him. Holding the book in his hands, he was torn between throwing it across the room in frustration. But at the same time, he couldn't help but nose around the fact that her thoughts and words were right their in the palm of his hands. Everything was within his grasp, but yet he feared to know what she really thought.

He didn't want to read the words that would taunt the relationship he had once invested so much time in. But at the same time, he knew he was a hypocrite for he was known for downgrading what they had. Because it was never a "middle school" relationship. It was something so much greater, he found love in the simplest places. He found a friend who he could lean on, and through it all, he realized that their love had affected him in more ways than he could possibly imagine.

But there the book laid, closed shut in his hands. He knew the chapter he was in search for, the media had spotlighted on their past. The title was an endearment, but yet, the irony was so much greater. Prince Charming. He was far from what every girl should dream of, he was flawed in so many way, and even more so, he was definitely not charming. He was no prince, for there he sat, a coward to afraid to find the truth that was starring before him.

Shaking his head, he drew in a deep breath, allowing himself to gather his courage to face the truth at hand. He turned the front cover open, a picture of her starring back at him. A smile appearing across his face, as he lost himself in the beauty of the girl he once loved. He knew that whatever was revealed in the book, it would not change what he knew was true, that his love for her was real. That could never be swayed.

And so he dove into the book head first, allowing the world around him to disappear. Her carefully chosen words painted across the pages. Minutes turned into hours as he scoured from page to page. And as he reached the final page of the large book, he felt the tears trickle in his eyes, for he remembered. Every word about the day from when he had met her for the very first time, to their tornful goodbye. He knew that he meant just as much to her, as she did to him.

And somehow deep down inside of him, he could explain the revelation behind her words. Maybe it wouldn't be today, or even in a few months. But down the road, their was still a blanket of infinite possibilities for the two of them. Maybe down the road, he will find out that he was just a little too late, or they can find happiness in the arms of another, or maybe just maybe, they can find that their love, could have their happy beginning. Because their would be no ending in their story.

Whether it would be as friends or lovers.

She would always be a part in his future.

And he didn't need the book to determine that fact.

Because he knew, that his love for her would never falter.

Because you don't forget your first love.

**And he would always love her.**

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be sweet. :)


End file.
